A Different Perspective
by Typewriterguy19
Summary: Slight changes to the Shingeki no Kyojin story. Lance and Joseph Keene are soldiers who dedicated their lives to defending humankind from the titans. This is a story that will be taken from the view of a garrison soldier and his younger brother who will join the scouting regiment and the world will be seen by these two brothers.


Year:839

"Here is where you'll choose what branch of the military you will join." The commander of the Scouting Legion said to us the graduating trainees.  
"But only the top ten will be able to take the route of Military Police and the top ten of this class are Erwin Smith, Nile Dok, Hanji Zoe, Mike Zacharius, Keith Shadis, Rico Brzenska, Kitts Verman, Mitabi Jarnach, Ian Dietrich, and Lance Keene you ten will choose which branch you'll join by tomorrow dismissed."  
"Yes sir!" We all replied respectfully before leaving.

I walked over to my friend Hannes and started a conversation. "Hey Hannes so which one are you going to join?" I asked. "I don't know Lance i'll probably join the Garrison since I know I can get into there." Hannes said. "I'm not sure either i'm thinking about the Scouting legion I know I can make there." I said to Hannes.

"Yeah it does seem like it would fit your personality." He said to me. "Like I said but Erwin, Mike, Keith, and Hanji are going to join it i'm not sure I can put up with that many weirdos." I said then Hannes bursted out in laughter. "Yeah I know right." Hannes said. "Yeah I mean Keith is always screaming, Mike's always sniffing people, Hanji's got a thing for titans, and Erwin's really the only normal one." I said. "What about the Military Police." Hannes asked. "Nah that jerk Nile is going to join them." I said. "Well then just join the Garrison." Hannes said. "Yeah i'll join the Garrison i'll have another chance to join the Scouting legion."I replied.

6 Years Later Year: 845

I woke up and got out of my bed and changed into my uniform. I stepped outside and looked at the wall that protected us from the titans since i'm part of the Garrison I live within Wall Maria but specifically I live in the Shiganshina District. I walked around I usually enjoy looking at how peaceful it felt in the town but I have an uneasy feeling today. I walked towards the gate and saw Hannes he's probably drunk and he's arguing with a kid too I know the young kid his name is Eren Jaeger. He's the son of his dad saved mine and Hannes' villiages from a sickness. "Hey Hannes it's a little early to be drinking and arguing with a kid don't you think." I said to Hannes. "Whatever man." Hannes said in a drunken voice. "Hey Eren you and your family are still doing fine." I said to the young boy while bending down. "Yeah they're fine Mr. Lance." Eren said to me. "Okay that's good now get a move on home." I said before they started running home. "That kid worrys me?" Hannes said. "Why do you say that." I ask. "He wants do join the Scouting Legion." Hannes said. "Is that right well I heard the Scouts are returning today lets get the gates open." I said. Hannes and I got up the wall and saw the Scouting Legion outside the gate. "Get the gates open now!" I yelled. We opened the gates to see that the Scouting Legion had been decimated by the titans and only a few had returned. Hannes and I looked at them either they were missing arms or other limbs and seriously injured. We were walking around the town Hannes and I, it had only been a few hours since the Scouting Legion returned. "I sure hope Eren has changed his mind about joining the Scouts." Hannes said. "Why do you say that?" I asked. "Because you saw what happened to them." Hannes made his defense. "I can tell you for sure he hasn't changed his mind if anything that encouraged him even more." I said just in that moment Hannes and I felt the ground shake along with a huge loud noise that could be heard all around the town. After that booming noise I saw it a titan over 160 feet tall enough for its head to peek over the wall and at that moment it had kicked a hole in the wall. I looked around stunned for a minute or two and saw all the destruction around me and titans getting in. I noticed Hannes run off so I ran after him when we got to where he was going I saw Eren and Mikasa trying to get their mom out their crushed house. I saw a titan coming towards us. "Hannes there's a titan coming." I said to him. "Shit if we don't get out of here we'll all be dead." He said. "Eren we have to get out of here." Hannes said before picking both kids up and running. "Hannes i'll catch up with okay!" I yelled to him. "Got it!" He yelled back. I looked up at the titan I pulled both my blades out getting ready to kill it. "What's your name miss." I asked Eren's mom. "Carla is my name." She told me. "Don't worry i'll get us both out of here." I guranteed her. I shot my manuver gear at a house behind the titan that was close to us it didn't notice me now's my time to kill since it wasn't paying attention and with that I shot my manuver gear into the nape of its neck and launched towards it and slashed two long cuts along its neck. It fell dead as I landed and I started pulling the wood that covered Carla and was now able to pull her out. "Can you walk?" I asked her. "No." She replied. With that I picked her up and started running towards the gate I saw the gate had been destroyed I ran through it launched myself towards a house. I launched myself again to another house but a titan had grabbed my wire I made sure I landed on the ground before Carla. I hit the ground hard but Carla had a softer landing than me. I looked around and saw titans had surrounded us. "I'll kill the lot of you." I said fiercely before drawing my blades. There were about 4 total around us. 'Shit I can't take them all on by myself.' I thought to myself. I looked up and saw four quick flashes of green before I notice the titans are dead at my feet I look and see four members of the scout regiment. Erwin Smith, Mike Zacharius, Hanji Zoe, And Keith Shadis all stand before the dead titans. "Hey hurry up and get out of here!" Commander Shadis yells to me. "Yes sir." I say before picking up Carla to escape.


End file.
